Truth in Darkness
by Bob The Mercenary
Summary: People associate true beauty with good, grace with good, and light with good… but what if that was wrong? What if the darkness held the true answers and through the world was truly seen. What would you do if to be good and do good you had to walk in darkn
1. Chapter 1

Truth in Darkness

Declaimer: I own nothing it is all a figment of my warded little mind.

"speech"

"_whisper"_

'Thought'

People associate true beauty with good, grace with good, and light with good… but what if that was wrong? What if the light of good was really a light that blinded you form the truth. What if the darkness held the true answers and through the world was truly seen. What would you do if to be good and do good you had to walk in darkness and grieve?

The Dawn of a New Age

Ranma sat at the T.V with the rest of the family watched the news that was being aired around the world in a hundred different languages. Angels, beings of light, had landed and were bringing with them messages of love, peace, and hope all over the world, or at least that was what was reported. Religions around the world were coming forward to greet them and worship them. It was as if they had cast a spell over the world or that was what Ranma though as he sat there staring at the screen. 'They have only been here a month and everyone is bowing and scraping to them' thought Ranma 'So what they have wings and claim to be messengers of a higher power and people just get on there knees and worship'. He looked at the Tendo family plus Genma as they stared at the screen and the angels "sigh" 'At least those things haven't come to here yet', cue ominous thunder in background, 'that is never a good sign'.

Suddenly on the screen there was a breaking news report form the M.A.E.W.S or Martial Artist Early Warning System, the system that warned the residents of Nerima of random Martial Arts battles so they could clear the area, that three of the angels was coming to Nerima. The news had and electric affect on the Tendos and Genma.

"Oh my three of the angels are coming here," said Kasumi as she clasped the cross she wore around her neck.

"I wonder what they will be like," said Nabiki, Ranma was a bit creeped out that there was none of the usually calculating that he saw in her eyes when she said that.

" Genma my old friend with the power of love brought by the angels Akane and Ranma are sure to come together and declare there love and the schools will be joined," shouted Soun .

"Your right Tendo nothing can stop there love now," said Genma with fake tears in his eyes posing with Soun.

"That Pervert better not try anything in front of the angels," shouted an irate Akane.

'Its been two years since the battle at Phoenix Mountain and they still act the same way' thought Ranma has he started at the scene in front of him.

While that was happening the news report said that the angels would be meeting the people at the High school at 5:00 this afternoon. At hearing this the whole of the house hold did a collective turn to the clock which showed a time of 4:00. "Oh my goodness we only have an hour to get ready and get there," shouted a frantic Kasumi. When the dust cleared form the family rushing to there rooms to get ready Ranma was left standing alone listing to the frantic shouts of people trying to find certain articles of clothing that the could have sworn were there earlier but now missing and a heated argument over who got to use the bathroom to freshen up. 'What the hell is going on here I have never seen them act like this before' thought Ranma.

It was 4:55 by the time they all arrived at the school. It seemed that they were some of the last to arrive because it looked like the whole of Nerima was there. Scanning the crowd Ranma saw Ukyo and Konatsu, who he waved to and got a smack to his head for his trouble courtesy of Akane. He saw Mouse in the crowd but no Shampoo or Colonge, they were in China at the moment seeing to some tribal business that needed Colongne's attention and Shampoo wanted to see the village again for awhile. Ranma had to smile at that he, Shampoo, and Ukyo had been getting along pretty well lately. After the failed wedding he went off at them for treating him like a prize during one of the many fights that happened after his battle with Saffron and that had had an affect on them. After the incident they had both come to him and begged his forgiveness because both of them really did care for Ranma. Ranma forgave them because they seemed so heart broken and they had enter a quasi friendship/courtship they sometimes fought still but it was more for sport now than any real anger or want to hurt each other. He saw the Kunos standing near the front of the crowd near the stage that had been built for the angels.

There was something odd though. Kodachi seemed nervous, not the excited nervous of the crowd but a nervousness brought on by dread of something. The thing that drew his attention to this though was the fact that he was dreading something to. All the way to the school with each step something inside of him told him to run and get way with each step his uneasiness grew. Now looking over the crowd Ranma was easily able to spot Kodachi because she had an aura of dread in a crowd of people filled with excitement. Another this that made him nervous was the fact that something happening in his mind. It was has if a haze was clearing that he never knew existed over his mind. It was if he was going into the soul of ice as he walked towards the school, but he was not being separated form his emotion it was as if they were falling into place for the first time in his life. However before he could go into a more in-depth look into his own mind and its workings he heard a gasp form the crowd.

Looking into the sky Ranma saw them, well the outline of them in the sky. The circled the school slowly and with each circle he felt his uneasiness grow. The crowd however seemed to becoming even more enraptured and spellbound. Ranma risked a quick glance at Ukyo and found her looking at the angels with adoration. Now feeling almost completely alone in the crowd he looked at Kodachi who was looking at him with a fearful expression on her face. It was too late to do anything however, the angels had landed.

Silence was almost palatable in the air was they stood there in all there "glory". Each of them stood six feet tall with snow white wings coming out of there backs and wore robes of pure white that seemed to shine with a light all its own. There was one male who had the body of a dancer, lithe and flexible but seeming to posses a deep strength his face was something that would have been on an ancient Greek statute of a god, hair as rich has gold that flowed down his mid back, but his eyes, a clear sky blue, were hollow, devoid of all feeling and pit of emptiness. There were two females with him one to each side of him. They were like the male they each had an eternal and unreal beauty to them and both had honey blonde hair but there sky blue eyes were hollow like the male. Each of them looked perfect… sort of. To Ranma's eyes the image of the angels was somehow off. They were there but they were not. It was as if he were seeing them under water as if they're faces and bodies were slightly blurred. Ranma looked into the crowd and there was nothing but awe, love, and worship on all the faces there but Kodachi's.

"Greetings people of Nerima," said the male angel in a voice that was perfect… sort of. Again there was something of to it a slight echoing like it was not what everyone else was hearing. "My name is Gabriel and my companions are Eve," gestured to the right, "and Sara," gestured to the left," we have come to you today to spread the words of our lord to you," said the Gabriel. "We bring to you the wisdom of our people and love of our master. We wish you all to know of his greatness. We wish for all of you to join us in his service of the greater good and come to love him as we do." Ranma looked into the crowd again hoping to see something other than blind love and worship but again he saw only Kodachi was looking at him fear in her eyes. He felt it to a not fear but dread of what was going to happen but deeper down he was beginning to feel rage. The angels were doing something to these people. Whatever it was it was stripping them of there free will because one look at anyone in that crowd convinced him that they would do anything the angels asked.

Lost in these thoughts Ranma missed the rest of the speech which Gabriel was making but was awakened from his inter thoughts by a cheer form the crowd. "Calm please good people there are, as unbelievable as it may seem, those that oppose our master and try to stop us form spreading the light of his wisdom." The crowd shouted denial that no one could deny them in there light. "We have heard tales of mighty warriors that lived in his place and we wish fore there assistance in fighting the great evil that try to prevent us bring our message to all people." There was another cheer form the crowd and the fighter of the district began to move to the front of the crowd towards the stage. He saw Ukyo, Konatsu, Akane, Soun, Genma, Happosai, Mouse, Kuno, and all the other fighters of the district began to move forward. In the shifting crowd Ranma saw Kodachi heading toward him and he moved to her. The haze in his mind was now lifting faster and he was thinking faster like he was in battle 'Wait the only time that I thought clearly was when I was in battle why didn't I ever notice'.

"Ranma-sama what is going on here," said Kodachi in and voice full of fright and ,to Ranma's ears, sanity.

"I don't know there is to much happening it feels as if a haze is being lifted form my mind, these angels coming here, and people bowing down to them as if there were gods," said Ranma.

Kodachi stared at Ranma and said in a voice full of mixed emotion "Then you feel it too, that you at truly aware for the first time and that something was messing with your mind." She the threw herself into his arms tears in her eyes "I'm sorry Ranma-sama for what I have done to you please forgive me"

"Shhh Kodachi Shhh its ok I understand we can talk about it later but right now I think that you and I are the only ones unaffected by those feathery bastards we need to keep our heads if we are going to get out of this," Said Ranma stroking her hair.

No one noticed the two of them all of the people were staring at the stage and the fighter gathering in front of it. Gabriel was looking at the fighters and seemed to find something missing. "I was told that the greatest warrior of this place was Ranma Saotome but I do not see anyone up here that matches his description. Where is he?" asked Gabriel.

Being know by everyone in Nerima the crowd instantly parted around him and Kodachi.

"Ahh there you are," said Gabriel, "Why have you not taken up your place of honor with the other warriors? Oh and that young lady with you matches the description of Kodachi Kuno, why are you too not with your fellow warriors?"

Ranma felt Kodachi stiffen in his arms "_Don't worry I won' let anyone harm you Ko-chan"_ Ranma whisper to her he didn't know why he called her Ko-chan but if a connection with her at this moment. To know that the girl that was in front of him was not the same one that had laughed manically and thrown bombs poison everywhere. He did not know how he knew but he did.

"I bow to nothing and no one so I am not going to get on my knees and serve you and you had better stop whatever it is that you are doing to these people," growled Ranma staring at Gabriel.

"… I see I will give you a second chance because we of the light are forgiving and merciful. So I ask again will you serve," said Gabriel.

Ranma was about to tell him to shove it where the sun don't shine when he felt something slam into his mind. Suddenly he understood it was not about him it was about serving the Great One to be in him serves to obey to… "_Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone again"_ it was a small voice that caused him to look down. Still in his arms was Kodachi staring up at him her eyes a raging sea of emotion all directed at him.

Then he realized the haze was coming back thicker than before it was clouding his mind, but this haze was different it was inviting full of promises of love, light, and acceptance.

One of the few things that Ranma had that was his and would fight to the death for was his free will. He had been controlled most of his life and HATED when people forced him or did not give him a choice. That was what that haze was trying to do take his free will…well screw that.

"NO" Ranma shouted.

"It saddens me that you will not join us in the light but it is you choice now you are of the darkness and light destroys the darkness. People of Nerima do you see now that there are those that would fight the light and stop the spread of peace," said Gabriel pointing at Ranma.

"Kodachi you still can come into the…" Gabriel was interrupted by Kodachi, "NO I will never abandon Ranma-sama." "So be it."

Suddenly the people around them stared at them. There eyes full of anger and hate. They wanted them dead. Ranma scan the crowd hoping someone would resist someone come to there senses. He looked to the Tendos and his Father, he saw only hate none of them even trying to resist all he saw was hate directed at him. He looked to Ukyo and he had hope she stood there motionless staring at him a war of emotion in her eyes. Hope died in Ranma as he saw Eve come up behind Ukyo and place a hand on her shoulder. Only Hate was left for him in Ukyo.

"Kill them," said Gabriel.

The worst part of this was that as they charged they were not mindless slaves he saw that each of them was still a person he knew but they wanted his and Kodachi's blood.

Authors Notes- Well this is chapter one of Truth in Darkness. What do you think? I know you guys have a million questions but I'm going to hopefully answer them in the next chapter. If I get enough of a response I'll continue this story if not I will continue to think new ones up. With this story I am making a valiant effort with my grammar so let me know how bad it is so I can try to improve. As for pairings it is up in the air I plan for a couple crossovers so I have no definite match. Anyway review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in his fanfic they belong to there perceptive author.

"Talking"

'Thought'

(Author explanation)

The Escape

The crowd was charging in looking for the quick kill hoping to catch them off guard.

"Kodachi have you got any of your stun bouquets," asked Ranma as he watch the crowd close in.

"Yes," said Kodachi eyes widening in understanding.

"When I jump throw a couple down and whatever else you have that might help," said Ranma tensing his muscles for the jump.

Springing into the air with Kodachi in his arms, Kodachi dropped an assortment of objects into the crowd that exploded when they hit. A cloud enveloped the mass of people. Coughing and shouts of confusion and rage filled the air. However not all the people of Nerima were going to fall for that easily. A barrage of mini spatulas, knifes, bombs, and vacuum blades meet Ranma and Kodachi in mid flight.

Sensing the attack Ranma spun in the air lasing out with a ki charged kick creating a wall of wind disrupting the on coming missiles and setting off Happoisa's bombs which in turn canceled the vacuum blades. The force of the explosion and the air discharged by his attack blew Ranma and Kodachi back out of the school grounds and created a wall of smoke to add to the already large cloud in the school yard. Ranma hit the ground and instantly took off in the opposite direction of the school.

"Kodachi how many of those stun bombs you got left," asked Ranma?

"I'm sorry Ranma-sama but I did not bring that many with me," answered Kodachi.

"Damn, I don't want to have to hurt anyone," said Ranma.

"Ranma-sama what if we were to subdue the angels maybe then there hold on the people would be broken," asked Kodachi?

"Good idea but there is a few problems with that plan Kodachi," said Ranma.

"What's wrong with it Ranma," asked Kodachi?

"Well the main problem is that they know about us and more than likely how we fight and even our strengths and weakness," said Ranma.

"How…," a light of understanding came to her eyes, "They knew who we were and said that they came here to find strong warriors to fight for them," said Kodachi.

"Right Kodachi and then there is the fact that they are at the moment surrounded by all the people of Nerima who at the moment are fanatically loyal to them and would do anything in there power to protect them and kill us add to that we do not know the full extent of there abilities," said Ranma.

"_I see…"_ said Kodachi.

"Don't worry Kodachi I wouldn't let them harm you but right now we need to worry about the present," said Ranma, "If the rest f the world is like this now then we are going to need some supplies and gear to get out of civilization for a while."

"The Kuno Estate would be the best place to pick up supplies and I could get some more stun bouquets and other gear," said Kodachi.

"Good idea plus, no offense, they would never expect me to go there willingly," said Ranma.

Kodachi stiffened in his arms "Kodachi I'm sorry that was rude of me" "No Ranma-sama your right with the way that I acted I can understand completely," said Kodachi in a sad voice.

The rest of the trip to the Kuno Mansion was in silence as the two of them thought of what was happening to them and what the hell was going on. They soon arrived at the Kuno compound.

"Kodachi could you tell me where your kitchen is and maybe some camping gear," asked Ranma.

"The kitchen is in the east wing and I have some camping gear in my room," said Kodachi. At Ranma's questioning look she responded "You do not become an expert in botany and a herbalist by staying indoors your whole life," said Kodachi with a small smile on her face.

"O.K got it, so I'll grab us some food and you can get the gear and your stuff right," seeing Kodachi nod, "I'll come to your room when I have gotten together the supplies oh and do you have any spare sets of cloths in the house that could fit me," asked Ranma.

"Yes but they belong to the servants you will have to use those I am afraid," said Kodachi.

"No problem Kodachi," said Ranma with a smile trying to relax the situation they were in and headed for the kitchen.

After gathering a good supply of food and anything that he thought might be useful he went to a servant's room to see if he could pick up some cloths. There was only one servant that fit him and the majority of his cloths were jeans, t-shirts, and a few long sleeve shirts. After picking up some extra sets of cloths he stored them in his sub-space pocket. 'Heh I finally got this trick after two years of almost everyone in Nerima using it Akane with her hammer space, Mouse, Shampoo with her weapons, Kodachi with her bombs, man I think that even Ryoga knew it in one form or another. I'm just glad my sub-space pocket is a decent size and can store so much stuff.' Ranma quickly headed for Kodachi's room and found her putting the final touches on her packing.

"Ready to go Kodachi," asked Ranma.

"Yes but I fear that the town will be swarmed with people looking for us," said Kodachi.

"Your right but we need to get out of here and get a handle on the situation," said Ranma, "Our best bet would be to head for China and get in touch with Colonge and Prince Herb and hope that they have not been affected by these angels."

"I don't know who Prince Herb is but the Amazons might know what is going on here and if not they might help us put a stop to it," said Kodachi.

"My thoughts exactly," said Ranma, "but we are going to need a place to stay for the night."

"I know of an old temple that is about a day's journey out of Nerima where I gather herbs and it is almost completely isolated," said Kodachi.

"Dose anyone know about it," asked Ranma.

"No one, it as always been my special place it was where my mothe…" Kodachi suddenly cut off.

"Kodachi are you o.k.," asked Ranma concern in his eyes.

"Yes yes I'm fine thank you Ranma-sama but we need to get out of here fast," said Kodachi.

"Right"

The two of them picked up the gear and headed out. Ranma was right in his assumption that they would not look for him at the Kuno Estate. There were not that may people

moving about looking for them. Ranma guessed that they were looking around the Tendo Dojo for him and Kodachi. They were able to reach the edge of Nerima with out to much trouble but it was getting dark and the stress of the situation was beginning to wear them down. After about three hours of travel they sat down for a rest in a small clearing.

"So how far away do you think we are form the temple," asked Ranma?

"If my guess is correct then we are about another four hours away at our current speed," said Kodachi.

"Wow we have been moving at a good pace and it is still four hours away man that place really is isolated," said Ranma

"Yes the land is owned by my family," said Kodachi,"Some of my ancestors were priests and the place where we are going was once there temple," said Kodachi .

"That is reall…" Ranma suddenly cut off and started into the forest his muscles tensing ready for battle.

"What's wrong Ranma," asked Kodachi nervously.

"There is something coming towards us," said Ranma.

They sat there in silence for about another minute when a figure immerged for the foliage. It was a man dressed entirely in white. It was Ryoga but gone was the backpack and bandanas. He now wore a white set of armor. He had on what appeared to be a set of med-evil armor with a gleaming white chest plate, shin guards, and shoulder guards with snow white pants and long sleeve shirt. Atop his head was a white steel helmet with a face opening in the shape of cross. However the first thing Ranma notice was the giant sword strapped to Ryoga's back. It was a massive blade almost a tall as Ryoga and two feet wide. The cross guard was made to look like a pair of "angelic" wings and the hilt itself was about a foot long with glowing blue gem stone set in the end.

"I've found you at last Ranma, now prepare to face the judgment of the heavens," said Ryoga.

"Not good, Kodachi get out of here I'll meet up with you later," said Ranma not taking his eyes of Ryoga.

"But I could use a stun… " Ranma cut Kodachi off, "Kodachi Ryoga eats Akane's cooking on a fairly regular basis I don't think you have anything strong enough to take him down."

"But…" again Ranma cut in, "No you go ahead I'll catch up"

Kodachi stared at Ranma for a moment then at Ryoga she then turned cast one last look at Ranma grabbed the packs and jumped into the tree line and was off. Sensing that Kodachi had left the area Ranma totally focused on Ryoga.

"I knew that you could never walk the path of light Ranma," said Ryoga with a sneer on his face, "By order of the Divine all those that refuse his wisdom are to die."

"In other words…" said Ranma

"Right I'm going to send you to Hell," shouted Ryoga lashing out with and overhead swing with his sword.

"That's close enough," said Ranma as he jumped back avoiding the on coming sword which when it connected with the ground tore a large crater in the earth kicking a cloud of dust in the air.

'O.k judging by the way he just swung that sword either its way lighter than it looks, its magic, or Ryoga got a power boost form those angels.'

"Give up now Ranma and I will give you a quick death for the Great One teaches us to give mercy to the unenlightened," said Ryoga as the cloud of dusk cleared and he walked through the crater.

"So basically I have the choices, according to you, of either admitting I was wrong and you kill me or I fight back and you kill me slowly," said Ranma in his most sarcastic tone.

"I'm glad you understand," said Ryoga either missing the sarcasm or not caring as he continued his slow walk forward.

"I don't think so P-chan," said Ranma.

"So be it Ranma," said Ryoga, "I can't say that I am not going to enjoy this."

Ryoga rushed forward swinging his sword in a across him. Ranma again jumped back but in mid jump a wall of air pressure hit him sending him slamming into a tree. Ranma slowly got up that attack catching him almost totally off guard.

"What the hell was that P-chan," said Ranma.

"That is the justice of the divine now accept your fate and die, Ranma," said Ryoga charging toward him.

"Not this time Pig," said Ranma. So saying he let loose a Moko Takabisha at Ryoga. The blast connected head on but moments after the explosion Ryoga came flying out of the smoke cloud but in the opposite direction that he should have after being hit with that attack.

"Pathetic Ranma, you can not stop justice," shouted Ryoga taking another swing with his sword. This time however the blade and Ryoga were glowing white. Ranma was barely able to dodge the swing not being prepared for Ryoga to come out of his attack unharmed. Again the force of the blow threw Ranma back into the trees, but with ten times the force, shattering trees as he flew backwards. Ranma finally stopped his flight against a bolder cracking it down the middle.

'What the hell Ryoga should not have been able to come out of that unharmed. Saffron would have at least felt that and need to regenerate after a hit like that.'

As Ranma was recovering he notice something, 'What the hell my ki isn't responding.' Before he could further think on the situation ha saw Ryoga closing in.

"You can't beat me this time Ranma, the power of the divine is now with me," said Ryoga.

'Shit I can't take another hit like that, I hate having to use this but…' Ranma reached into his subspace pocket and threw a balloon full of cold water at Ryoga hitting him in the face.

"Ha take that Pig Bo….," the words die a horrible death as Ranma saw Ryoga standing there grinning at him.

"That is not going to work Ranma," said Ryoga continuing his walk toward Ranma, "The angels fixed my curse and even fixed my direction problem. It turns out that my on problem was caused by the fact that part of my spirit was loosely connected me and wander the world and I followed it. You heard of the term wandering spirit that was me. Now the angels can fix my spirit on a place or more importantly on a person so I don't get lost and am always draw back to that place or person and guess were my spirit is focused now Ranma," said Ryoga smiling, "There is nowhere you can hide where I can not find you Ranma. I will follow you to the ends of the earth and see to it that you met justice."

'Crap that means I can't loose him and with his curse and direction problem solved I can't get him angry enough to use the Hiren Shonzeca Ha (Sorry I'm to lazy to look up the right spelling) on him. Plus whatever it is he did to me has messed up my ki, It is recovering but I don't have the time for it to return to normal. I'm doomed if I don't think of something…. Weapons… I don't have anyhing that could stop him, I can't run away, if only Kodachi's stun bouquets worked on him but thanks to Akane's cooking… wait I just rememberd that I have some stored in my subspace pocket form last week, shit, that will have to do.' (You can't just dump Akane's cooking anywhere there are UN regulations for the dumping for that kind of stuff.)

Ranma again reached into his subspace pocket and pulled out a lead box with biohazards warnings on it and the sign of the UN on it (told you). Throwing the lead off he pulled a… blob of something on a plate. It changed colors as you looked at it, also it let of a gas that also changed colors, and it seemed to move on its own.

"Hate to do this to you Ryoga but if your going to cheat and get a quick power up then you are not worth my time," said Ranma.

Ranma let fly the plate sending it hurdling at Ryoga who was charging at Ranma so he was unable to dodge the plate to the face.

SPLAT.

The blob attached itself to Ryoga's helmet looking like one of those face hugging aliens. Ryoga instantly dropped his sword, fell to his knees, and started to try to pull the blob off. Ryoga struggled for awhile then collapsed on the ground twitching.

"O.k he is down now what," said Ranma, "If what he said was true then he will be able to find me anywhere on earth." Ranma sat there for awhile recovering form the fight and thinking on the problem. Occasionally Ryoga twitched and blob gave off a puff of gas. "Well first thing to do is to get rid of that sword of his," said Ranma getting up grabbing Ryoga's sword and picked it up… or at least tried to. The gem on the end of the sword began to glow as Ranma was picking up the sword and suddenly the weight of the blade was magnified ten times. "O.k this is a magical sword but if you think that a little extra weight is going to stop me your wrong." Heaving with effort Ranma picked up the increasingly heavy sword and began to spin with it. With the weight increasing his spin was speeding up until he was just a blur and released the sword into the air. "Ha take that you over grown butter knife," said Ranma as he watched the sword become a speck in the distance.

"Next what to do with you Pig Boy," said Ranma who then shrugged and said, "Well if it works for the butter knife it can work for you, at least for an awhile anyway." Picking up Ryoga Ranma again began to spin and after getting enough speed released him in the opposite direction of the sword and away form the temple he and Kodachi were headed for. "Well now that is over I better catch up with Kodachi." Looking up at the moon Ranma saw that it was nearing midnight. "Better hurry if the two of us are going to make it there before dawn."

Only after a few minutes of travel in the direction that Kodachi went he was tackled by a tearful Kodachi. "Are you O.K? Did he hurt you? I don't know what I would of done if he had hurt you. I don't want to be alone again," sobbed Kodachi. Shocked for a moment at Kodachhi's sudden arrival and at the way she was acting he recovered, nearly panicked having a sobbing girl in his arms, and finally calmed down and tried to calm her.

"Shhhh its o.k I'm fine nothing to worry about," said Ranma a little awkwardly. After awhile Kodachi calmed down and the two of them separated.

"Thank you Ranma-sama," said Kodachi looking away form Ranma.

"Don't worry about it Kodachi, lets just get to that temple and get some rest," said Ranma.

Seeing her nod the two of them set off again. After another three hours of travel the two of them came to an old abandoned temple. Ranma stopped when he saw the temple for the first time.

"What is wrong Ranma-sama," asked Kodachi?

"Th-This is the place where my father trained me in the Neko-Kun," said Ranma beginning to shiver uncontrollably. Kodachi was instantly by his side.

"Its o.k Ranma-sama that was in the past you are safe now," said Kodachi stroking his hair as she held him. After awhile Ranma came back into himself gave a weak smile to Kodachi and said "Thank you Ko-chan."

"No problem Ranma-sama," said a blushing Kodachi.

After the day that Ranma and Kodachi had had the two of them quickly and silently set up a camp. Each thinking about the past and what had happened to them in this place and thinking about the future and what would happen when they left this place. Soon Ranma and Kodachi fell asleep. Neither saw the other glow for a second or the black portal that was formed in the entrance to the temple. They did not awake when tendrils of black energy drew them into the portal. The next morning there was nothing near the temple that ever suggested they were ever there.

Authors Notes- Well Ch 2 is up and was longer than I expected it would be. Oh well next Chapter there should be explanations on what the hell is going on even thought I already know MWHAHA. Please review I would really like some input on this story. Oh if any of you have read my other story Extended Family you will (hopefully) be happy to know that I plan to have an update on it by Sunday evening.


End file.
